She called me James
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: E eu só conseguia pensar que ela me chamou de James.


**She called me James**

– Quer saber, acho que você deveria desistir, Prongs.

Lancei um olhar feio para ele e Remus deu um peteleco em sua orelha.

– Ai! – ele desviou tarde demais, esfregando o lugar. – O que foi que eu fiz?

– Cale a boca, Pads.

Ele revirou os olhos. Era outono, fazia frio e chovia. Hoje não teria treino, então teríamos tempo de sobra e não tínhamos idéia de como preenchê-lo. Monny disse que poderíamos terminar nossos deveres, mas a idéia foi logo descartada depois que eu joguei um travesseiro em sua cara.

– Só estou tentando te ajudar, caro amigo.

– Onde está Wormtail? – mudei de assunto.

– Na cozinha, provavelmente – respondeu Remus, levantando-se e tirando um livro da mochila. – Já que vocês, imprestáveis, não vão fazer a redação, vou fazer a minha para vocês terem no que se basear depois.

Sorri. Provavelmente seriam poucas as matérias que passaríamos sem a ajuda dele.

Sirius juntou as mãos no peito e piscou os olhos.

– Oh, Remus – ele disse de um jeito muito gay – não sabemos o que faríamos sem você.

Ele jogou um travesseiro em Sirius, que o agarrou no ar, rindo.

– Quieto, Padfoot, ou não deixo você relar nenhuma de suas patas nesta redação.

Remus se sentou na poltrona e pôs-se a ler. Sirius se jogou na cama e abriu um livro, dando uma piscada para mim. É claro que ele não estava lendo o livro, ele estava é lendo a revista que estava no meio das páginas.

Suspirei percebendo que sobrei.

– Até depois gente – disse me levantando e partindo para a porta.

– Ah, James?

– Sim, Remus?

– Eu acho que a Lily está na biblioteca – ele disse deixando de ler e piscando para mim. Sorri. – Se é que você quer saber, é claro.

Sirius estava tão concentrado na revista que não fez nenhum comentário. Sai do quarto fechando a porta e desci as escadas. O salão comunal estava lotado. Todos queriam ficar o mais perto possível da lareira.

Passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e caminhei encolhido com as mãos nos bolsos devido ao frio. Os corredores estavam vazios. Só eu fui corajoso o suficiente para me aventurar no ar gelado.

Eu entrei na biblioteca e Madame Pince me lançou um olhar desconfiado. Não estava tão vazia quanto eu pensei que estaria, devia ser porque ali também tinha algumas lareiras. Avistei a cabeleira ruiva inconfundível em uma mesa no canto e parti até ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Lily estava tão envolvida no livro que lia que nem notou que eu cheguei.

Pigarreei. Ela olhou para cima e fez uma leve careta.

– Olá, Lily – eu disse dando meu melhor sorriso.

– Potter – foi tudo que ela disse. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não gritou algo como "É Evans, Potter!".

– Se importa se eu sentar? – falei, demonstrando a cadeira vazia da mesa.

– Adiantaria se eu dissesse não? – ela disse suspirando e voltando a ler.

Me sentei e passei a admirá-la. O jeito como seus olhos verdes se moviam enquanto corriam pelas letras da pagina, o jeito que a testa franzia sempre que se concentrava, o jeito que sua boca vermelha mexia sempre que gostava de um trecho, o jeito como seu peito subia e descia com a respiração, o jeito como...

... como ela ficava corada sempre que percebia que eu estava olhando-a.

– Não prefere tirar uma foto, Potter? Vai durar mais – ela disse ironicamente.

Fiz cara de inocente.

– Lily – comecei nervoso, ela franziu a testa para mim. – Não quer sair comigo? – ele abriu a boca para falar. – Não, espera. Eu iria tentar não tentar nada, embora queira muito, então não posso prometer que serei um anjo. Eu ia fazer tudo que você quisesse – eu disse apressadamente. – Então, o que me diz?

Ela deu uma risadinha discreta.

– Tentar não tentar? James...

Ela me chamou de James. Ela meu chamou de James.

– Hum? – me fingi de indiferente. Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Ela me chamou de James!

– Eu estou cansada e sei que não vai sair daqui até eu ter te dado a resposta. Mas e se eu disser que vou pensar?

– Você vai pensar? – meu rosto se iluminou. – Promete? – eu perguntei esperançoso.

Ela riu silenciosamente, seus ombros se sacudindo.

– Vou, James. Pode ir para eu voltar a ler?

– Eu te desconcentro? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela corou. Meu Merlin!

– Vai logo.

– Tudo bem – me levantei sorrindo, dei três passos e olhei para ela. Ainda corada. – Você me chamou de James.

– É seu nome, idiota. Agora suma logo daqui antes que eu me arrependa da idéia.

– Mas você sempre me chama de Potter...

– Estou me arrependendo – ela disse já voltando a ler.

– Tudo bem – me apressei, saindo logo da biblioteca.

Eu não acredito. Ela disse que vai pensar. E ela me chamou de James!


End file.
